O Conde de Shimabara
by Simbiot
Summary: Quando criança, Matsu Otome via a pobreza e a miséria sofrida pelo povo de Shimabara devido à má-índole do conde. Todos os dias pessoas desafiavam o conde em lutas de espadas e nunca ninguém vencia, pois ele se julgava o melhor samurai já existente, a pon
1. Prólogo

O Conde de Shimabara

**Crossover**

**Animes:** Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Wing, Inu Yasha.

**Por:** Simbiot

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Wing e Inu Yasha não pertencem a mim.

Prólogo 

Shimabara é uma pequena cidade no em Nagasaki, no Japão onde já houve muitas discórdias. Esta contada aqui é só uma das muitas.

O antigo Conde de Shimabara era um homem convencido e que lutava muito bem. A frase mais conhecida clamada por ele era: "Vai me suceder e o Conde irá ser aquele que me vencer!" e assim, muitos homens de famílias ricas e pobres o desafiavam. De manhã, tais homens bons e fiéis pegavam suas espadas e seguiam a caminho da morte, a batalha que seus familiares nunca esqueceriam, devido a sua morte. E isso acontecia todos os dias.

Todos os dias, ao menos dez homens de Shimabara tentavam vencer o Conde e ninguém conseguia.

Este desejo tão forte de vencer tal conde se deve ao fato de ele ser um homem desprezível. Um inútil que faz qualquer sacrifício pelo tão não-suado dinheiro. Shimabara era um local muito perigoso, este conde deveria defender os cidadãos da cidade, mas ele defendia alguns sacrificando outros, somente pela honra e pela fama.

Um dia, nasceu Matsu. Um garoto pobre, porem muito honrado, de bom coração. Crescera vendo as injustiças cometidas por aquele conde, e ouvindo sempre a mesma frase. "Vai me suceder e o Conde irá ser aquele que me vencer!".

Já com dezoito anos, ele finalmente decidiu que iria se aproveitar de suas experiências, estufar o peito, fundir a coragem no sangue, e num breve momento, vencer tal pessoa tão malévola.


	2. A batalha das quatorze gotas

O Conde de Shimabara

Capítulo um: A batalha das quatorze gotas

Matsue Otome havia crescido na miséria de sua desonra e na vergonha de seu povo, que era dominado por um único homem, um homem que não se importava com o ódio que os outros por ele sentiam e sentia prazer e orgulho em dizer que herdaria a pessoa que vencesse ele numa luta de espadas justa. E foi por ouvir isso todo santo dia que Matsu começou a treinar sozinho com um graveto que encontrara no chão Assim ele treinava batendo numa árvore todos os dias. Uma vez ou outra ele pedia para um de seus amigos de infância lhe ajudar no treino, sendo seu adversário. E assim, treinando por muitos anos, ele conseguiu uma técnica invejável.

Com dezoito anos, ele já estava preparado para lutar contra aquele conde e assumir o cargo de uma vez por todas.

Assim, ele caminhou alguns quilômetros até chegar na entrada da mansão onde o conde morava. Bateu na porta três vezes, com batidas suaves e corajosas, até que uma de suas serviçais veio lhe receber.

'O... Olá...' A serviçal disse, tímida.

'Olá! Eu gostaria de enfrentar o conde numa batalha justa, para que assim eu herde toda a fortuna e fama do mesmo.'

'S... Sim senhor... Mas o mestre está ocupado no momento e só poderá te atender daqui há alguns minutos... Por que não espera enquanto ele não vem?'

'Certo, será um prazer esperar. Qual é o seu nome?'

'S... Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto.' Ela respondeu, se apresentando, ainda de uma forma tímida.

'Olá, Sakura, eu sou Matsu Otome. Deve ser estranho trabalhar num lugar como esse, não?'

'É totalmente estranho... Passar praticamente a sua vida inteira dentro deste castelo sem poder ter essas coisas...'

'Deve ter a mesma origem que eu, não?'

'Não sei... Qual seria a sua origem?'

'Sou de origem pobre, porem muito honrada. Nunca fiz nada errado ou proibido pelas leis desta cidade. E olhe que as proibições são muitas, devido ao governo, que é tão corrupto.'

'Sim, concordo. Também sou da tua origem. E se quer saber... Posso te contar um segredo?'

'Claro.'

'Também odeio este conde. Eu não poderia dizer nada a ninguém, mas como o senhor é o único desafiante que já conversou comigo, imagino que seja um bom guardador de segredos.'

'Tua revelação não me surpreende. Não se preocupe, nunca direi isso a ninguém. E te direi uma coisa: Se eu perder esta batalha hoje, serei somente mais um entre os mil corpos já mortos por este conde, mas se ganhar, serei o novo conde, o Conde de Shimabara, e você, já que fora corajosa o suficiente para me contar tal segredo, que se nos ouvidos do conde, te mataria, será minha esposa, terá tudo do bom e do melhor.' Matsu prometera para Sakura.

'Faria isso por mim?'

'Sim. Hoje mesmo, enfrentarei este homem com a mesma espada que agora guardo em meu obi, daqui a algumas horas, ou serei somente mais um cadáver jogado no Mar do Japão, ou serei o maior de todos os condes deste país, e você pode ter certeza disso.'

'Mas tantos já clamaram isso... Não a mim, mas a um dos espelhos desta mansão... E hoje em dia... Não passam de cadáveres...'

'Cada um tem um destino, minha querida Sakura... Se o meu destino for o de morrer hoje, naquela arena lá fora, então isso farei, pois não posso o contrariar, mas o futuro é incerto. Tanto posso perder, quanto posso vencer.'

'Que seu destino seja cumprido, oh, corajoso guerreiro... E que seja bom... Pois saiba que tens minhas torcidas e meu total apoio.'

'Serão muito importantes para mim. Pode ter certeza.' Matsu terminara sua frase quando as portas se abriram e uma outra serviçal disse:

'O conde te espera na arena, desafiante.'

'Sim, já estou indo.' Matsu disse, calmo, até calmo demais para a situação. Vestia roupas leves e brancas, sem vergonha de mostrar seu sangue, se fosse atingido, e um obi negro, que segurava sua espada katana.

Chegara ele então na arena. Lá, o tão temido conde esperava por ele. Vestia roupas luxuosas e carregava uma espada que parecia ser muito cara, feita por um ferreiro renomado e muito antigo.

'Olá, desafiante. Qual seria o teu nome?' Disse o conde, imponente.

'Sou Matsu Otome. Venho aqui para acabar com esse seu reinado de miséria, pretendo te vencer e assim herdar tua fortuna e fama!' Respondeu Matsuo.

'Muito bem. O desafio será o seguinte: Vês aquele pequeno fio de ferro pendurado no muro?' Disse o conde, apontando para um fio de ferro de trinta centímetros pendurado no muro.

'Sim, o que tem ele?'

'Nele, passaram gotas d'água concomitantemente com a nossa luta. Se ainda não tiveres me matado quando a 14ª gota d'água relar no chão, tu serás desclassificado. Concordas com esta regra?'

'Concordo.'

'Então, que a luta comece.' O conde disse, e assim badalaram os sinos da mansão.

Aquela fora uma luta incessante, difícil para os dois lados. Um atacava, outro defendia e vice-e-versa. Eram ambos muito bons lutadores. Ambos ficavam atacando e defendendo, constantemente. Matsu percebera o erro que estava cometendo quando a sétima gota d'água caíra ao chão.

Assim, Matsu começou a atacar mais, enfrentar o adversário sem medo de ser ferido até o conde acertar seu braço esquerdo, que começara a sangrar.

'Tens que tomar cuidado, meu caro. Mas és muito bom lutador.' O conde disse, soberano, como sempre.

'Ainda te vencerei, e que a minha vitória seja simbolicamente uma vitória sobre toda a corrupção que assola esta ilha.'

'Vamos ver se realmente consegues.' Disse o conde, desafiando Matsu.

'Pois eu lhe mostro. Quando treinava, descobri uma técnica que nunca testei. É a técnica das quatro ilhas. Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, Kyushu. Agora, terás realmente o patriotismo que nunca tivera, conde, pois terá as quatro principais ilhas deste país estampadas com sangue, no seu cadáver.' Matsu disse.

Primeiramente furou a perna esquerda, simbolizando Kyushu. Depois, perfurou a barriga, simbolizando Shikoku. Logo após, perfurou a cabeça, simbolizando Hokkaido e finalmente, o coração, simbolizando a maior de todas as ilhas, Honshu. Esta técnica funcionava por que ele fazia as quatro perfurações de uma maneira tão rápida e em locais do corpo tão longes um do outro, que era quase impossível defender as quatro perfurações, pelo menos uma passava.

E foi quando a 14ª gota caiu ao chão, que ele vira que o ato era concomitante com o corpo do conde.

Olhava então Matsu para o corpo, rubro sem sangue e com feições tristes de vergonha e derrota. Embainhara a espada e dissera, finalmente:

'Eu me declaro, O Conde de Shimabara. Este foi só o primeiro passo, contra toda a corrupção e miséria proposital existente neste país. Nagasaki nunca mais será o mesmo! Sakura Kinomoto, serás minha esposa, de agora para sempre, como prometi, terás tudo do bom e do melhor, pois confidenciara a mim uma informação letal. Admiro acima de tudo a tua coragem.'


End file.
